Captain America (First Avenger)
Steve Rogers was the world's first Avenger, leading the charge against Hydra in World War 2 as Captain America. The Captain's heroic sacrifice stopped Hydra, but left him a man out of time in the 21st century. As the leader of the Avengers, Steve must now face an impossible choice between liberty and security, with his best friend caught in the middle. Powers Best Build What do you think the best build for Steve Rogers (First Avenger) is? 3/5/5 5/3/5 5/5/3 5/4/4 4/5/4 4/4/5 *Earth's Mightiest Heroes originally used these Countdown tiles: **Level 1 ***Yellow - Falcon swoops across the battlefield, deflecting incoming attacks with his wings. He places 2 strength 258 Yellow Protect tiles. ***Red - Winter Soldier steadies his rifle and fires off a shot dealing 1441 damage. ***Purple - Ant-Man summons a swarm of ants into the fray! Places a strength 163 Purple Attack tile. ***Blue - Hawkeye fires off an electric arrow, stunning a random enemy for 1 turn. ***Green - Scarlet Witch bends spacetime, dealing 598 damage to the enemy team. **Level 2 ***Yellow - Falcon swoops across the battlefield, deflecting incoming attacks with his wings. He places 2 strength 299 Yellow Protect tiles. ***Red - Winter Soldier steadies his rifle and fires off a shot dealing 2012 damage. **Level 3 ***Purple - Ant-Man summons a swarm of ants into the fray! Places a strength 177 Purple Attack tile. ***Green - Scarlet Witch rends spacetime, dealing 707 damage to the enemy team. **Level 4 ***Yellow - Falcon swoops across the battlefield, deflecting incoming attacks with his wings. He places 2 strength 339 Yellow Protect tiles. ***Red - Winter Soldier steadies his rifle and fires off a shot dealing 2311 damage. **Level 5 ***Purple - Ant-Man summons a swarm of ants into the fray! Places 2 strength 190 Purple Attack tiles. ***Blue - Hawkeye fires off an electric arrow, stunning a random enemy for 2 turns. ***Green - Scarlet Witch bends spacetime, dealing 815 damage to the enemy team. **Countdown Tiles Max Level ***Yellow - Falcon swoops across the battlefield, deflecting incoming attacks with his wings. He places 2 strength 1366 Yellow Protect tiles. ***Red - Winter Soldier steadies his rifle and fires off a shot dealing 9291 damage. ***Purple - Ant-Man summons a swarm of ants into the fray! Places 2 strength 765 Purple Attack tiles. ***Blue - Hawkeye fires off an electric arrow, stunning a random enemy for 2 turns. ***Green - Scarlet Witch bends spacetime, dealing 3280 damage to the enemy team. Levels Steve Rogers (First Avenger)/Stats 1|Levels 255-350 Steve Rogers (First Avenger)/Stats 2|Levels 351-450 Steve Rogers (First Avenger)/Champion Stats|Champion Levels Back to top ↑ See Also Steve Rogers (Captain America) Steve Rogers (Super Soldier) Avengers Gallery Recruit Steve Rogers (First Avenger).png|Steve Rogers (First Avenger) Recruit Steve Rogers (First Avenger) Enemy.png|Enemy Photo Steve Rogers (First Avenger) Cutscene.png|Cutscene Steve Rogers (First Avenger) Earth's Mightiest Heroes.png|Earth's Mightiest Heroes Steve Rogers (First Avenger) Shield Bash.png|Shield Bash Steve Rogers (First Avenger) Coordinated Offensive (A).png|Coordinated Offensive Steve Rogers (First Avenger) Coordinated Offensive (B).png|Coordinated Offensive Captain America (First Avenger) Marvel Stud10s.png|First Ten Years Variant Cover Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Team Cap